¿amigo o enemigo?
by mila-kuruta
Summary: Después de muchos años los cuatro cazadores deciden volver a verse, para la sorpresa de Kurapika se encuentra con un viejo amor que creía perdido, solo que para su mala suerte la chica tan solo lo quiere como un hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**_EL REENCUENTRO: _**Habían pasado 6 años desde que habían tomado el examen del cazador, completándolo exitosamente. Kurapika había dejado de trabajar para la familia Nostrade dos años después de que Kuroro Lucifer robara el poder nen de Neon Nostrade, para ese entonces la familia Nostrade había quedado en la quiebra. Kurapika se había concentrado en encontrar los ojos de su gente, hasta el momento era propietario de 6 pares. Gon y Killua habían encontrado a Ging Freecs con muchas dificultades, pero, el padre de Gon había vuelto a huir al tener otra misión como cazador. Leorio se había convertido en doctor y estaba cumpliendo su sueño de curar a las personas con escasos recursos.

"¡APURATE, APURATE KILLUA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE PARA TOMAR EL TREN!" se escuchaban los gritos de cierto joven de cabello oscuro, estaba tan feliz, ya que después de seis años se iban a reencontrar con sus dos amigos.

"tranquilízate Gon, vamos en el horario correcto" le dijo Killua intentando tranquilizar al exaltado joven

"estoy tan feliz que quiero llagar lo antes posible para poder ver a Leorio y a Kurapika, Killua tú también deberías estar feliz" le dijo haciendo un puchero

"vamos, Gon no te comportes como un niño porque ya no lo somos, yo también estoy muy feliz, y mejor démonos prisa" y así los dos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el estación de trenes.

En otro lado del mundo, se encontraba un renombrado doctor en espera de su dirigible, este se encontraba muy alegre, porque con él se encontraba una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, de la misma edad de Kurapika, al aproximarse su dirigible la joven se dirigió a Leorio diciendo "¿Leorio?"

El adulto se giró para verla con la misma sonrisa con la cual se encontraba en el momento anterior "¿qué pasa?" le pregunto cambiando su expresión por uno de duda y preocupación

"¿estás seguro de llevarme a ver a tus amigo? ¿Que pasara si a ellos no les agrada mi presencia?" le pregunto la muchacha con una expresión de tristeza

Leorio le dio una sonrisa cálida y le respondió "no te preocupes mis amigos te aceptaran, y además ¿no te dije que te tenía una sorpresa esperándote?"

En ese momento la chica sonrió "si, y estoy ansiosa por verla" para cuando termino su pequeña charla el dirigible ya había llegado, entonces los dos se subieron dispuestos a partir al lugar donde se rencontrarían los 4 cazadores.

Ya sentado en el dirigible se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio leyendo un libro, pero en vez de leer pensaba en lo que había pasado hace 2 años con Kuroro lucifer. Estaba lloviendo y él se encontraba buscando el tercer par de ojos escarlata, y de la nada Kuroro apareció y le entrego un paquete con un sobre, cuando eso ocurrió Kurapika ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de invocar sus cadenas, cuando Kuroro había desaparecido. El chico rubio no entendía lo que había pasado y menos lo que estaba escrito en el sobre, al principio había una lista de museos y familias poderosas los cuales eran propietarios de los ojos escarlata y al final decía: "_toma este par como un obsequio de mi parte y de los demás miembros, espero que encuentres los ojos de tu gente para que en el futuro podamos ser amigos"._ Kurapika estaba consciente de que la condición que le había impuesto al líder de la araña se había levantado. "¿_amigos?" _pensó_. _En ese momento Kurapika movió su cabeza para despejarla de esos pensamientos y retomo su lectura.

Ya en la estación de trenes se encontraban dos jóvenes de cabellos contradictorios.

"¿Killua?" le pregunto el muchacho de cabello oscuro al joven de cabello blanco.

"si Gon"

"¿crees que Kurapika y Leorio hayan cambiado mucho?"

"creo que…" Killua se quedó pensando con una cara muy seria, en aquel momento Gon abrió sus ojos en señal de preocupación, entonces Killua cambio su expresión a una muy juguetona "Gon solo estaba jugando, no te preocupes además es muy obvio que cambiaron han pasado 5 años desde que los dejamos de ver ¿no?"

"mmm. Tienes razón" respondió el joven de cabello oscuro.

De pronto una voz resonó en todo el lugar "Gon, Killua" era Leorio quien se acercaba "como han estado muchachos, ¡oh! Que grandes están" los dos jóvenes sonrieron.

"¡Leorio!" grito Gon mientras agitaba se mano

"es normal viejo han pasado 5 años ¿no?" Le replico el albino.

"no me llames viejo" un enojado Leorio empuñaba su mano en contra de Killua.

Gon solo sonría mientras miraba la escena y por el rabillo de su ojo vio a una joven que se encontraba atrás del doctor, en realidad estaba escondida detrás de Leorio, "oye tu ¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunto Gon a la chica, pero la chica en vez de responder se escondió aún más detrás de Leorio, aunque tenía la edad de Kurapika (22 años) era una joven muy tímida y no quería incomodar a los amigos de Leorio, entonces Gon le volvió a dirigir la palabra " yo soy Gon y él es Killua y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?.

La joven miro al doctor y Leorio la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y solo asintió "me llamo Kuro" respondió con una voz muy disminuida

"entonces, hola Kuro" le respondió Gon mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

"Kuro escóndete rápido ahí viene tu sorpresa" interrumpió Leorio al ver que cierto chico rubio se acercaba, Kuro obedientemente se escondió aunque no sabía el porque, los dos jóvenes miraron a Leorio con cara de duda pero entendieron el mensaje de no mencionar a Kuro.

"¡Kurapika!" grito Gon muy alegre y como respuesta Kurapika le dio una sonrisa muy cálida. Cuando se juntaron los 4 emprendieron marcha hacia un hotel muy lujoso llamado_ the Singer _mientras que Kuro los seguía a una distancia moderada sin que Kurapika se diera cuenta de su presencia. Al llegar el hotel le hacía honor a su nombre ya que al entrar se oía la música. Los 4 pidieron habitaciones separadas a excepción de Gon y Killua lo cual no era para sorprenderse porque eran amigos pero para la sorpresa de Kurapika, Leorio pidió una habitación con dos camas.

Kurapika con mucha curiosidad le pregunto a Leorio "¿por qué una habitación con dos camas?"

Leorio con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo "un hombre tiene necesidades" y el tema quedo sellado por el comentario de Leorio, los 4 amigos se acomodaron en la habitación de Leorio las cuales eran muy lujosas tenían un baño, una mesa, camas muy esponjosas y cómodas y también una televisión y un computador. Ellos hablaron sobre las aventuras de Gon y Killua, sobre los estudios y pacientes de Leorio y la búsqueda de Kurapika. Cuando el joven de cabello rubio no soporto más la curiosidad, volvió a preguntar el por qué Leorio había pedido una habitación con dos camas, en ese preciso momento los 3 se acordaron de que cierta joven de cabello oscuro los había estado siguiendo.

Gon no pudiendo esperar para contarle de que tenían a otra amiga se dirigió a Leorio "oye Leorio no crees que es momento de que nos presentes bien a esa muchacha"

Leorio saco su teléfono y marco un número, todos estaban en silencio de pronto Leorio dijo: "ya puedes entrar" la puerta se escuchó abrirse

Kuro muy enojada había entrado y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a Leorio con un tono muy molesto pero casi inaudible "¡ME HICISTES ESPERAR 4 HORAS!", entonces Kurapika quien no podía contener su sorpresa se levantó de la mesa en la que se encontraban.

"Ku- Kuro" dijo el joven.

La chica se dio media vuelta y en su cara solo apareció una sonrisa llena de cariño "Kurapika", Gon y Killua que se encontraban viendo la escena no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Después de unos largos segundos "Yo les explicare" dijo Kurapika que tenía el rostro más feliz del mundo, mientras abrazaba a Kuro por el cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en la de la chica ya que él era más alto que Kuro "Kuro es de la tribu Kuruta"

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Kuro es de la tribu Kuruta?" se escucharon los gritos de los dos jóvenes en todo el hotel

"y no solo eso es mi mejor amiga y la hermana mayor de pairo", todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, incluso Leorio, él no tenía idea de que fuera la hermana de pairo.

"ahora me toca a mí aclarar como conocí a Kuro" dijo Leorio interrumpiendo la sorpresa de los jóvenes "todo comenzó cuando estaba en mi consulta y de pronto entro ella con una persona que apenas se podía mantener en pie yo como el buen médico que soy, corrí para ayudar a la persona enferma y cuando lo estaba sujetando me di cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos escarlatas, entonces me atreví de preguntarle si era de la tribu Kuruta a lo cual recibí un sí de repuesta y como el que vivía con ella estaba en mi consulta le propuse que viviera conmigo para que cuidara del paciente, y así comenzó todo hasta el momento ha vivido 2 años conmigo y en estos 2 años ella ha sido mi principal benefactora"

"¿Por qué ha vivido tanto tiempo contigo Leorio?" pregunto un molesto y muy desconfiado Kurapika.

"bueno porque luego me entere de que estaba buscando los ojos de la tribu y decidí ayudarla, ya hemos comprado 7 pares hasta el momento" los ojos de Gon, Killua y Kurapika se ensancharon por la sorpresa de oír la palabra _comprado_

Killua quien no pudo resistir la tentación pregunto: "¿compraron? ¿Cuánto gastaron en los 7 pares?"

Leorio miro a Kuro quien se encontraba pensando entonces ella dijo como si no importara "5 billones"

"¡¿QUE?! ¿5 billones?" dijeron los 3 al unísono

"si aunque pensábamos gastar más, pero las familias no tenían tanto dinero como creíamos" respondió Leorio despreocupadamente con la suma de dinero

"oye viejo desde cuando tienes tanto dinero" dijo el albino imposibilitado de creer lo que había oído a lo que Leorio le respondió

"yo solo aporte con unos dos pares de ojos, Kuro ha comprado casi todos los pares y como dije Kuro es mi principal benefactora" en ese instantes todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kuro como si un fantasma estuviera detrás de ella. Cuando todo se calmó el silencio cayó sobre las 5 personas que se encontraban en la mesa de una de las habitaciones después de un tiempo.

Kurapika hablo para romper el silencio "así que en total tenemos 13 pares de ojos" todos lo miraron con cara de duda "si, yo tengo 6 pares más, lo que nos da un total de 13 pares" aclaro rápidamente.

Gon quien no pudo contener su curiosidad pregunto "¿Cómo los conseguiste Kurapika?"

"bueno la mayoría los conseguí gracias a las influencias en el bajo mundo, no fue nada difícil aunque uno llego a mis manos de forma muy rara" al decir eso la expresión de su cara cambio drásticamente.

Kuro noto el cambio "¿Cómo llego a tus manos?" su voz era tan baja que apenas era audible, aunque se encontraba con Leorio y Kurapika su timidez no se había ido de una instante a otro.

"un par me lo dio Kuroro lucifer" los demás al escuchar eso se sorprendieron pero guardaron silencio para que Kurapika terminara con la historia, "estaba lloviendo" Kurapika siguió contando su pequeño relato "me encontraba buscando el tercer par de ojos cuando de la nada Kuroro apareció y me entrego un paquete con un sobre y luego se fue".

"¿que había en el sobre?" preguntaron Gon y Killua al unísono

Kurapika respondió "en el sobre al principio había una lista de museos y familias poderosas los cuales eran propietarios de los ojos escarlata y al final decía: "_toma este par como un obsequio de mi parte y de los demás miembros, espero que encuentres los ojos de tu gente para que en el futuro podamos ser amigos" amigos_ esa palabra resonó en la habitación, nadie lo comprendía ni lo creía, pero por algún motivo a Kuro no le sorprendieron esas palabras aunque tampoco no las podía creer.

"espera, ¿no le clavaste tu cadenas al líder? entonces ¿porque también decía de los demás miembros?" preguntó Leorio un poco despistado, Kuro miro con cara de sorpresa a Leorio aunque todos estaban tan preocupados de la historia de Kurapika que nadie lo noto.

"las condiciones que le puse a Kuroro se levantaron hace 3 años" respondió Kurapika cada vez más deprimido, el silencio volvió a caer en la habitación. Kuro ensancho sus ojos sin embargo, nuevamente, nadie lo noto

La muchacha noto que Kurapika no se encontraba bien "creo, que debemos descansar en especial tu Kurapika no te ves bien" Kuro había dicho eso con un tono de preocupación, habiendo indicado comentado eso todos obedientemente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Kurapika y Kuro que fueron detenidos por Leorio.

"bien" comenzó diciendo "yo dormiré en la habitación de Kurapika y tú y Kuro dormirán en la que yo reserve" dijo Leorio con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y así los dos jóvenes no tuvieron oportunidad de replicar cuando Leorio ya se había encerrado en la habitación que Kurapika había reservado.

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2 primera noche

**PRIMERA NOCHE: **Leorio había dejado a Kuro y a Kurapika en la misma habitación, sin tiempo para que ellos regañaran sobre el asunto, y allí se encontraban uno frente al otro en un incómodo silencio. Entonces Kurapika decidió romper el incómodo momento en el que se encontraban.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste a la masacre?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad en su voz y rostro.

"¿es necesario hablar sobre ello?" respondió con un tono de voz sombrío.

Kurapika quien no tenía intenciones de presionarla no dijo nada más, y el silencio inundo nuevamente la habitación. Permanecieron callados por 30 largos minutos y luego Kuro hablo.

"creo que falta pairo, el siempre daba un tema de conversación ¿no crees?" el rostro de la joven se llenó de nostalgia al recordar a su hermano menor, Kurapika compartía el mismo sentimiento cuando recordaba a su mejor amigo.

"si, tienes razón, él siempre deba un motivo por el cual hablar" Kurapika respondió finalmente con una sonrisa llena de tristeza "Kuro" la chica lo miro, Kurapika prosiguió "¿no quieres vengarte por la muerte de nuestro pueblo?

Kuro lo miro con cara de sorpresa pero luego su expresión cambio en una de mucha tristeza "en realidad no" Kurapika mostro un poco de enojo al escuchar tales palabras "sabes que en mi trabajo me deshice de muchas personas, ahora estoy sintiendo lo que ellas sentían en el momento en que acababa con sus familiares y amigos ¿no?" Kurapika recapacitó un momento las palabras de la joven "¿crees que debería vengarme si lo que ellos nos hicieron yo se lo hice a las demás personas?" Kuro se detuvo con esas palabras ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema, entonces el silencio volvió a caer en la habitación. Kuro se acordó de las palabras que estaban escritas en el sobre que Kuroro le había entregado a Kurapika "oye Kurapika" el chico la miro "serias capas de ser amigo de Kuroro Lucifer" Kurapika se sorprendió al oír las palabra de la muchacha.

Luego de pensar por unos segundos Kurapika finalmente hablo "nunca podría hacerme amigo de ese criminal" Kuro se entristeció un poco al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico rubio, Kurapika noto eso y siguió diciendo "el mato a nuestras familias y les saco los ojos para luego venderlos, como quieres que me vuelva amigo de él tan de repente".

Kuro quien no sabía que decir, pero suspiro y dijo: "al menos deberías dejar la idea de tomar venganza en contra de la araña" Kurapika frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto pero Kuro ignoro eso y prosiguió "ellos crecieron en la cuidad de las estrellas fugaces ¿no?, su vida no fue normal desde que nacieron, ellos fueron obligados a ser de la manera de que son ahora en cambio nosotros tuvimos una vida normal con una familia normal" Kurapika seguía meditando lo que le decía Kuro, ella no lo sabía pero desde que se conocieron todo lo que ella le decía tenía una gran influencia en los pensamientos de Kurapika.

"puedes que tengas razón, cambiando de tema como es que tienes tanto dinero"

"no te importa" la joven le respondió con una expresión traviesa

"si me importa" le respondió Kurapika con una leve expresión de enojo

"mmm, No te lo diré nunca" esas palabras se escucharon con un tono burlesco y con la misma expresión traviesa, lo que hizo enfadar a Kurapika y no tocar el tema de nuevo, porque sabía que cuando ella se ponía así jamás ,pero jamás hablaría, mejor le preguntaría a Leorio por la mañana.

Kuro miro el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora "Kurapika es mejor que descansemos, ya son la 2:30 de la mañana" sinceramente la hora había pasado demasiado rápido con su pequeña discusión.

Entonces los dos jóvenes se durmieron.

Kuro fue despertada por el grito de Kurapika en medio de la noche, cuando ella lo miro estaba sentado en la cama sudando mucho y muy perturbado.

"¿estás bien Kurapika?" le pregunto con mucha preocupación en su voz.

"ah, sí estoy bien Kuro" una sonrisa muy forzada apareció en su rostro "no te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo ya estoy acostumbrado"

"¿pesadillas?"

"si, todo el tiempo" la cara de Kurapika se transformó.

"quieres hablar de ellas" la expresión de Kuro no había cambiado, después de todo a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

"si" Kurapika respondió con un tono de voz muy débil.

Al recibir la respuesta Kuro se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la cama de Kurapika, quien no se lo negó pues estaba acostumbrado de que ella hiciera eso.

"¿qué soñaste?" le pregunto con un tono muy cálido y reconfortante, casi igual al de una madre preocupada.

"siempre es el mismo sueño, desde que conocí a Gon, Killua y Leorio. Me encuentro con ellos en un bosque muy denso, de la nada surge el Genei ryodan los mutilan y les saca los ojos" Kurapika se acercó a Kuro en busca de su calor y siguió "y cuando me acerco a los cuerpos, ellos se levantan, me culpan de lo sucedido, cuando intento escapar mi cuerpo no me responde, entonces me agacho y ellos toman mi cara e intentan sacar mis ojos y cuando ellos abren sus ojos miles de arañas salen de sus cuencas vacías".

Kuro se sorprendió, ella tenía pesadillas muy parecidas "¿Qué te dicen?"

"_tú nos mataste, es culpa tuya, no quiero morir, si eres nuestro amigo venga nuestra muerte_ y cosas por el estilo" Kurapika tenía los ojos ya cerrados pero en su cara demostraba preocupación, Kuro quien se estaba preocupando más y más por el estado de Kurapika, le dio un abrazo muy maternal entonces se dio cuenta de que Kurapika tenía fiebre aunque muy leve. Kuro se iba a levantar para que el descansara pero una mano sujeto su muñeca entonces una débil voz se escuchó "quédate conmigo por favor" Kuro se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero sellando ese sentimiento de compasión y sorpresa se volvió a sentar en la cama en la que se encontraba Kurapika, esta vez se cubrió con el cobertor para darle mayor seguridad al joven, Kurapika se le acerco y Kuro lo volvió a abrazar de una forma maternal y al ver que Kurapika no podía conciliar el sueño tomo un libro y lo empezó a leer en voz alta lo cual relajo al muchacho rubio hasta que se quedó dormido, para ese entonces ya eran las 5:00 de la mañana.

Ya era de maña (8:30) cuando en la habitación en la que se encontraba Leorio se escuchó un gran grito que despertó a todos en el hotel.

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué dejaste que Kurapika y Kuro se quedaran juntos?" Le pregunto Killua muy alterado a Leorio.

"la razón es simple" respondió Leorio a la pregunta

"más te vale que tengas buenas razones" interrumpió Killua

"la razón es que ellos no se ven desde hace 10 años, entonces pensé que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar"

"tienes razón" respondieron los dos al unísono.

Los 3 se dirigieron a la habitación de Kurapika y Kuro. La chica se había despertado con los gritos de Gon y Killua pero Kurapika seguía dormido, así que la muchacha se encontraba leyendo un libro sujetándolo con una mano y la otra se encontraba jugando con el cabello de Kurapika. Cuando entraron los amigos del chico rubio sus ojos y boca no pudieron abrirse más debido a la sorpresa de ver a los dos jóvenes en la misma cama y en esa posición.

El silencio inundo la habitación.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic**

**espero que les guste y por favor comente**

**gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**_aclaración_****_: hunter x hunter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto por Kuro que fue un invento mio_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un extraño conocido<em>:** Se encontraban en un restaurant muy lujoso, ya que en las cercanías solo habían de ese tipo de restaurants, además Leorio había pedido que fuesen a celebrar por el reencuentro por esa razón Kuro se encontraba luciendo un vestido de base ancha negro con rosas rojas, las mangas del vestido eran ajustadas y se unían a los costados del tronco, utilizaba una delgada capa de maquillaje, su pelo estaba recogido, delgados mechones ondulados que caían en los costados de su cara y usaba tacones altos; Kurapika usaba un terno negro con una corbata roja, llevaba una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su ropa combinaba con la que llevaba Kuro; Gon y Killua utilizaban unos ternos blancos con una corbata de moño gris; Leorio llevaba un terno gris con una corbata negra. En la comida un curioso Gon rompió el silencio que todavía azotaba a las 5 personas sentadas en la mesa, producto de la sorpresa que aún se veía en sus rostros a pesar de que Kurapika les había explicado que tenía fiebre y que Kuro lo estaba cuidando.

"oye, Kurapika ¿Por qué tenías fiebre esta mañana?"

"si, y ¿Por qué Kuro estaba en tu cama jugando con tu cabello?" agrego Killua

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, Kurapika sabía que Kuro no iba a decir la razón por que aún no estaba acostumbrada a Gon y Killua.

"lo de la fiebre es porque he estado un poco resfriado estos últimos días, y lo de Kuro creo que es la costumbre" volvió a explicar Kurapika.

"¿costumbre?" preguntaron los 3 jóvenes sorprendidos.

"ah, sí cuando yo me enfermaba en la tribu, Kuro siempre era la que me iba a cuidar, así que se volvió costumbre, incluso que ella jugara con mi pelo como si fuera un gato"

Los 3 jóvenes que se encontraban escuchando la explicación de Kurapika se sorprendieron al escuchar que Kuro lo cuidaba siempre que se enfermara, en ese momento una idea desquiciada se pasó por la mente de Killua.

"y ¿no habrán hecho cosas malas? O ¿sí? Kurapika, espero que hayas dejado dormir a Kuro en la noche"

Todos en la mesa se sonrojaron debido al comentario de Killua a excepción de Gon aunque era todo un joven aún era demasiado inocente como para entender el comentario de Killua.

"c-claro que si" respondió Kurapika muy molesto y a la vez con un leve sonrojo, Kuro solamente sonrió debido a la reacción de Kurapika.

De pronto una voz muy diminuta se escuchó "mi hermanito Kurapika jamás me haría algo como eso"

La frase_ Hermanito Kurapika_ resonó en el restaurant, los presentes en la mesa no pudieron contener sus expresiones de sorpresa.

Killua imposibilitado de contener su curiosidad se dirigió a la muchacha que se encontraba muy cerca de Kurapika "¿hermanito? Quieres decir que ¿Kurapika es menor que tú?"

El joven rubio se dirigió a Kuro con un leve tono de molestia en su voz "porque no solamente me dices hermano, todos se dan cuenta de que soy menor que tu" no le molestaba que supieran eso, solo que nadie lo creía.

"Así que Kurapika es menor que Kuro" dijo cierto muchacho moreno.

"no tenía idea de eso" agrego el doctor sentado al lado de Kuro.

"pero, ella parec años más joven" complemento el albino

"disculpe señorita" se escuchó una voz de un joven maduro. Tenía el cabello oscuro moderadamente largo, lucía un terno negro, en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta llevaba una rosa blanca, físicamente se veía muy bien entrenado, su estatura era 1,80 y parecía muy educado e inteligente. Entonces educadamente se dirigió hacia Kurapika quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Kuro. "disculpe usted es la pareja de esta hermosa señorita", un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de Kuro, solo una persona la había tratado así en toda su vida.

Kurapika lo miro de pies a cabeza "si, si es mi pareja ¿Por qué?" Kuro se sorprendió al escuchar ese: _si es mi pareja. _

El joven muy amablemente continuo diciendo"así que si es su pareja, entonces tengo dos tareas ahora_,_ primero felicitarlo por la hermosa pareja que posee y la segunda es pedir su permiso para sacar a bailar a la bella dama"

Kurapika mostro una expresión de descontento ante la petición del joven.

"Kurapika no seas descortés con el joven" interrumpió Leorio al ver la expresión del muchacho rubio.

"Tsk. Está bien puede llevarla a bailar" respondió de muy mala gana.

El joven le extendió la mano a la muchacha y ella en respuesta la tomo y así la levanto y la llevo al centro del salón, en el cual iniciaba un calmado vals. La pareja parecía que hubieran pasado años bailando, su vals era perfecto además el terno de él joven combinaba muy bien con el vestido de Kuro.

"tú no me engañas" dijo Kuro con un tono de voz muy juguetón.

"¿a- a que se refiere señorita?" respondió muy confundido.

Kuro hiso rodar sus ojos "vamos sé quién eres Ku-ro-ro"

"a que se refiere"

"vamos Ku-ro-ro no te hagas"

El joven sonrió y la miro con una cara despistada "como te distes cuenta"

"idiota, te conozco antes de la masacre de la tribu ¿Cómo crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de que eras tú? Además tu eres el único que me trata así"

Kuroro levanto las manos en señal de derrota "es cierto, soy un idiota por acercarme a ti en cuanto te vi"

La cara de Kuro mostro una leve risa pero cambio inmediatamente al cruzarse por su mente "¿Qué quieres con Kurapika?"

"como sabes que tengo asuntos con ese joven"

"ayer me entere que él es el bastardo de la cadena"

"solo quiero acercarme a el"

"¿Por qué?"

"estuve meditando lo que me dijiste y llegue a la conclusión de que es mejor tener al bastardo de la cadena como amigo que como enemigo".

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 6 años de la masacre de la tribu Kuruta. Se encontraban en unas ruinas, Kuroro se encontraba sentado sobre una viga y Kuro se encontraba frente a él.<p>

Kuro se dirigió a Kuroro "¿por qué masacraste a la tribu Kuruta?".

Kuroro respondió con una expresión de indiferencia "solo quería sus ojos, en todo caso no es de tu incumbencia".

"idiota" la cara de Kuro se transformó en una de '_como de que no es de mi incumbencia'._

"y ahora ¿porque soy idiota?

"mataste a mi familia" Kuro tenía en sus ojos lagrimas que amenazaban en salir "y me dices que no es de mi incumbencia" al finalizar esas palabras ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas cayendo libremente a través de sus mejillas, Kuroro no demoro en entender el significado de esas palabras, él no sabía que Kuro era parte de la tribu Kuruta, se sentía tan culpable. Si él hubiera sabido que ella era parte de la tribu, nunca la hubiera atacado. Después de todo el padre de Kuro le había pedido que cuidara de ella, como si fuera su propia vida.

* * *

><p>"pero si yo no te dije que te hicieras amigo de Kurapika" dijo Kuro después de recordar el incidente hace 4 años.<p>

Kuroro cambio su expresión a una de tristeza y culpabilidad. "Kuro. Si yo hubiera sabido que tu pertenecías a la tribu Kuruta yo no la hubiera atacado, si yo no la hubiera atacado, no hubieran perdido a sus familias, tu no habrías llorado por mi culpa, Kurapika no me odiaría, seguirían siendo felices, Paku y Uvo no habrían muerto, etc. Así que estuve pensando en que ya no podía remediar lo de la muerte de tu gente, pero si puedo ayudarlos a encontrar los ojos escarlatas, para que así su gente pueda descansar en paz".

"Así que por eso le distes un par de ojos escarlatas"

"si"

Kuro no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una expresión de felicidad. Kuroro la saco de la pista, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Al terminar la melodía Kurapika se notaba nervioso debido a que Kuro no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Kurapika cálmate, Kuro debe estar por ahí" le dijo Leorio con una sonrisa en su rostro

"pero es que no la veo por ninguna parte, no de vi dejar que se la llevara"

Los demás sonrieron al ver la expresión de Kurapika.

El chico albino respondió "oye Kurapika relájate, no le pasara nada malo por desaparecer unos segundo".

Gon mirando hacia un costado se dio cuenta de que Kuro se encontraba contra la pared mientras que el joven tenía una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra mano se encontraba sujetando el mentón de Kuro. Kurapika noto que Gon estaba mirando hacia un lado y al presenciar en la posición en la que se encontraban los jóvenes su cara se transformó. Los demás presentes en la mesa se congelaron ante la expresión de Kurapika.

"oye, ¿qué crees que estas asiendo con mi pareja?" Kurapika tenía un deje de molestia en su voz.

Kuro ensancho sus ojos al ver la expresión de Kurapika "Ku- Kurapika".

"Así que aquí está tu pareja, se ve realmente molesto Kuro" Kuroro lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrazado gracias al poder nen así que se dio cuenta de su error al tratar tan naturalmente a Kuro.

Kuro teniendo que remediar la situación dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "Kurapika, él es, él es mi hermano adoptivo" Kuroro no se esperaba la respuesta de la joven, pero él había sido el que había generado el problema, así que no tuvo otra opción que seguirle el juego.

"si Kuro, es mi hermana adoptiva".

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fanfic**

**lamento no haber dejado la aclaración de que hunter x hunter no me pertenece, ya no pasara ese error**

**espero que les guste y por favor comente**

**gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**_aclaración_****_: hunter x hunter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto por Kuro que fue un invento mio_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CARIÑO:<em>** Debido al incidente en el restaurant, los 6 jóvenes incluyendo a Kuro y a Kuroro (disfrazado del "hermano adoptivo" de Kuro), se dirigieron al hotel en donde se hospedaban los 5 amigos.

Kurapika un tanto molesto se dirigió a la muchacha de cabello oscuro. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano adoptivo?"

Kuro hizo rodar sus ojos "por qué no se me había ocurrido, ni me habías preguntado" (no falta decir que con la misma voz tímida de siempre).

Kurapika no dijo nada más en todo el camino. Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, Kuro noto que Kurapika estaba muy pálido, pero antes de decir algo, el muchacho rubio se desplomo, cayendo libremente al suelo

"¡KURAPIKA!" gritaron todos incluyendo a Kuroro, quien quería acercarse a él joven de cabello rubio. Kuro se arrodillo al lado del muchacho en cuestión de segundos, tocando su frente y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían.

"está ardiendo en fiebre" Kuro había dicho eso con la mayor preocupación posible, también su voz había cambiado, ya no era la tímida voz que tenía siempre. "aniki, lleva a Kurapika a mi habitación"

Kuroro reacciono en seguida subiendo al desmayado Kurapika a su espalda y llevando rápidamente al joven a su cuarto. Al entrar a la habitación, recostó con mucho cuidado a Kurapika en una de las camas. Al ver el rostro del muchacho rubio, se notaba que estaba sufriendo y al mirar la cara de Kuro (que un segundo después de que Kuroro recostara al joven ella ya se encontraba a su lado) parecía que era ella la que estaba sufriendo. Kuroro noto que Kuro se había puesto pálida, el joven se sentó al lado de la cama, tomándole una de sus manos, ella no lo miro, su atención estaba completamente dirigida a Kurapika

"Leorio, trae agua fría y algunas toallas por favor" se escuchó la voz tímida, de nuevo, de Kuro.

Leorio obedientemente fue en busca de lo que encargo Kuro.

Después de unos minutos Leorio llego con lo encargado "Kuro ¿quieres que lo examine? O ¿lo examinas tú?

"yo lo examinare, así que por favor Leorio y los demás podrían salir"

Gon estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Leorio toco su hombro lo cual fue gesto suficiente para que el joven entendiera que debía dejarlos solos.

Kuroro quería hablar con Kuro pero ella no se encontraba en condiciones de mantener una conversación lógica, el ladrón recordaba una conversación que tuvo cuando su mejor amigo (hasta la conversación de las ruinas él no sabía que Kurapika era su mejor amigo) estaba enfermo ella lo único que hacía era pensar en que podría tener su amigo.

Cuando todos salían Kuroro se dirigió a Kuro sin pensarlo. "¿yo también tengo que irme?"

Kuro lo miro por un segundo "no, en realidad te quería pedir que te quedaras"

Con esas palabras los 3 amigos de Kurapika salieron de la habitación dejando a Kurapika, Kuro y Kuroro solos. La muchacha lo miro, midió su temperatura, escucho sus latidos, etc. Luego le pidió a Kuroro que lo ayudara a desvestirse, el ladrón lo levanto de la cama y le quito su terno e incluso su camisa, acto seguido Kuroro le colocó un pijama, cuando termino de hacer su tarea llamo a Kuro quien se había cambiado de ropa y estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica. Kuro se acercó y tomo una toalla y la puso en la frente de Kurapika. Con eso la tarea había acabado y Kuro ya se veía más relajada, entonces ella tomo una silla y la ubico al lado en la que se encontraba Kuroro.

"Kuro"

La muchacha miro enseguida a Kuroro que tenía sus ojos pegados a Kurapika

"¿qué pasa Kuroro?"

"¿Qué crees que tiene?" le pregunto sin sacar sus ojos del muchacho que ahora dormía tranquilamente gracias a los cuidados de Kuro.

"simplemente esta resfriado y un poco cansado"

"¿Por qué está cansado?"

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos y le contesto "¿Por qué será?" en un tono muy sarcástico.

Kuroro la miro con una expresión de duda.

Kuro aclaro su duda diciendo: "¿Quién fue el que confundió sus pensamientos con las simples palabras _para que seamos amigos en el futuro?"_

Kuroro volvió a poner su vista en el joven que continuaba dormido "¿cómo te enteraste de lo que decía en la nota?"

"el me lo dijo"

"ya veo, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo puedo acercarme como Kuroro Lucifer a Kurapika?"

"creo que primero deberías acercarte como mi hermano a él, debes actuar como eres y así ir acostumbrándolo a tu presencia, luego creo que deberíamos mejorar la imagen que tiene de Kuroro Lucifer el líder de las arañas y luego revelar quién eres".

"y por qué no simplemente le explicas que no soy malo y le dices que perteneces a la araña, apuesto que nos aceptara al saber que tú nos aceptas"

"claro que no le diré que soy parte del Genei ryodan"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque él me odiara como los odia a ustedes"

Kuroro ensancho sus ojos, las palabras de Kuro no se alejaban de su cabeza "_como alguien puede odiar tanto a otras personas hasta el punto de odiar a sus propios amigos" _pensó calladamente Kuroro y esas palabras marcaron el fin de la conversación

Kurapika había comenzado a despertar, se sentía mareado y con mucho dolor de cabeza, le tomo mucho esfuerzo abrir sus ojos cuando lo logro, lo primero que vio fue a Kuro y a su hermano junto a ella, los dos estaban dormidos, Kurapika vio el reloj eran las 4: 00 de la mañana y como aún se sentía un poco mal volvió a dormirse sin ningún problema.

Kuro y Kuroro se despertaron con un grito que venía de Kurapika, los amigos del chico rubio entraron en cuestión de segundos, pero antes de que alguien digiera algo Kuro se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazo maternalmente, cuando ella hizo eso todos se tranquilizaron al ver que Kurapika se calmaba poco a poco. Los 3 jóvenes que habían entrado a la habitación de Kurapika, tomaron unas sillas y se sentaron al lado de la cama de Kurapika. Todas las miradas estaban en el maternal abrazo de Kuro, ninguno de los que observaban habían experimentado uno de esos abrazos a excepción de Gon, su tía mito siempre lo abrazaba así, Kurapika cuando ya se había tranquilizado por completo le devolvió el abrazo a Kuro. Kuroro había comenzado a entender por qué Kuro no quería decirle a Kurapika que había ayudado y que seguía ayudando a la araña.

Se escuchó una leve voz femenina, era la voz más cálida que nunca nadie había escuchado "está bien Kurapika, ahora todo está bien".

Kuro dejo que Kurapika se recostara en su regazo para que pudiera descansar cómodamente, ella sin pensarlo, empezó a hacerle cariño en su rubio cabello. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el joven volviera a quedarse dormido. Cuando eso ocurrió el silencio que se había generado se rompió.

La voz del albino se escuchó pero con un volumen muy bajo para no despertar al dormido chico, quien parecía estar disfrutando el cariño que Kuro le estaba brindando "no he dormido en toda la noche por que no dejamos que Kuro se encargue de Kurapika y vamos a descansar".

"pero, yo estoy preocupado por Kurapika" respondió Gon con el mismo volumen de voz que Killua.

"pero hemos estado esperando toda la noche y deberíamos descansar para ayudar a Kuro mañana"

"chicos Killua tiene razón, es mejor que descansen, mañana haremos turnos para cuidar a Kurapika no podemos dejar que ella se lleve todo el trabajo" se escuchó la voz apenas audible de Leorio "por cierto ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?".

Kuro dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "él se llama Sebastián"

"entonces mañana Sebastián también se unirá a los turnos"

Kuroro solo asintió con la cabeza.

Terminada la conversación Gon y Killua se retiraron para descansar.

Kuro se dirigió a Leorio, quien se había quedado en la habitación, "Leorio tú también deberías descansar"

Leorio la miro por un momento."Sebastián tú te quedaras con ella ¿verdad?"

"si, No te preocupes yo la acompañare el resto de la noche"

"está bien entonces, si son las 6 en punto volveré a las 9 en punto para que Kuro pueda descansar".

Y así se quedó solo Kurapika (que estaba dormido en el regazo de Kuro) Kuroro y la muchacha antes mencionada.

"mejor duerme Kuroro"

"oye no me digas Kuroro, él puede escuchar"

"Kurapika está dormido, no te preocupes, así que mejor duerme Kuroro"

"como crees que me voy a dormir"

"¿por qué no?"

"Por qué no tendrías con quien conversar y te aburrirías"

"no tiene importancia, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola"

"per-" Kuroro no termino de decir cuando fue interrumpido por Kuro.

"no te preocupes solo duerme"

Kuroro levanto sus manos en señal de derrota "está bien" dicho eso se acostó en la cama de Kuro durmiéndose unos minutos después, entonces Kuro quedo sola en la habitación, solamente ella y sus pensamientos.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA disculpenme por las posibles faltas de ortografia**

**espero que les guste y por favor comente**

**gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**_aclaración_****_: hunter x hunter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto por Kuro que fue un invento mio_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONFECION: <em>**A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz masculina muy grave. Era un hombre alto, moreno, ojos cafés y de contextura gruesa, tras él había una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, morena, ojos cafés y de contextura delgada en su rostro mostraba varias cicatrices debido al duro entrenamiento que su padre le había proporcionado

"Danchou, esta es mi hija, se está entrenando para ser una asesina"

"Así que ella es tu hija, se ve bastante interesante, pero ¿para que la trajiste?"

"Danchou yo quería pedirle que la dejara ayudarnos en las misiones"

Las palabras del hombre resonaron en todo el lugar y todos los presentes figaron sus ojos hacia la pequeña niña.

"está bien ella nos ayudara, Paku, machi y Uvo, encárguense de explicarle todos los detalles de nuestra misión."

Machi y Uvo agrandaron sus ojos "¿Danchou está seguro de eso?" dijo machi con sus ojos fijos en la niña.

"si estoy seguro, se ve que sabe ocupar nen, estará bien, así que por favor encárguense"

Paku se dirigió a la muchacha y le hecho una rápida mirada "hola, soy Pakunoda y ¿tu cómo te llamas?"

"me llamo Kuroneko pero todos me dicen Kuro"

"entonces encantada Kuro"

* * *

><p>Kurapika miraba fijamente el rostro pensativo de Kuro, quien no se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho había despertado.<p>

"Kuro, ¿estás bien?"

Kuro lo miro con una expresión de tristeza. Kurapika noto eso y volvió a preguntar.

"Kuro ¿estás bien?"

Kuro suspiro y con una mirada muy triste se dirigió a Kurapika

"perdón, Kurapika"

El muchacho no podía creer las palabras de Kuro.

"¿Por qué me estas pidiendo perdón?"

"yo siempre he ayudado al Genei ryodan" Kurapika ensancho sus ojos de sorpresa. Kuro siguió explicando. "Desde que tengo 4 años que estoy incluida en el Genei ryodan, al principio solo los ayudaba, pero ahora que ya soy adulta y aunque no tengo el tatuaje soy el miembro número 9"

Solo una cosa estaba en la mente de Kurapika. "¿tú sabias que la araña iba a atacar a la tribu?"

"no, lo supe mucho después"

"y aun así ¿los siges ayudando?"

"si"

Kurapika no estaba enfadado y no sabía el motivo, en lo único que podía pensar en que ella aunque era una de las arañas también fue víctima de ellas.

Kuro no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y se volvió a dirigir a Kurapika pero esta vez su tono de voz era uno muy curioso. "¿no estás enojado conmigo?"

Kurapika se sentó y le respondió con una sonrisa. "claro que no, aunque hubieras ayudado en la masacre de la tribu, no me hubiera enojado contigo después de todo somos amigos ¿no?".

"cierto, somos amigos"

Cuando terminaron de hablar Leorio entro a la habitación.

"son las 9 me toca estar con Kurapika, Kuro deberías descansar"

"no estoy bien, en realidad ayer una amiga me llamo y dijo que nos encontraríamos hoy en el restaurant, así que me voy para allá con Sebastián"

"ok, suerte con tu amiga"

Kuro solo toco el hombro de Kuroro, lo cual basto para despertarlo. Cuando el supuesto Sebastián y la muchacha estaban listos se dirigieron hacia el restaurant, nuevamente con vestidos muy elegantes. Mientras que Leorio se quedó con Kurapika.

"te ves mucho mejor" se escuchó la voz de Leorio.

"ah, si eso es gracias a Kuro"

"¿de que estaban conversando?"

"ella me dijo que era parte del Genei ryodan"

Leorio ensancho sus ojos, no lo podía creer "como de que es parte del Genei ryodan"

"bueno antes solo los ayudaba pero ahora, aunque no tiene el tatuaje, es el miembro número 9"

"ya veo y ¿no estás enojado con ella?"

"claro que no"

"vaya esa respuesta no me la esperaba"

"¿Por qué?" Kurapika puso cara de duda.

"porque todos los que están relacionados con la araña son víctimas de tu odio"

"pero ella es Kuro, no la puedo odiar"

"entiendo"

Mientras en el restaurant. Kuroro era el de siempre, machi estaba abrazando a Kuro, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no se veían y la extrañaba muchísimo, Nobunaga solo le sonreía de lejos, franklin solo le dio una palmada en la cabeza, Feitan simplemente le dijo: "has crecido un montón" y Phinx únicamente le dio un apretón de manos. En realidad Kuro extrañaba a Uvogin y Paku, ellos siempre fueron su grupo desde que ella llego al Genei ryodan ellos fueron los que la aceptaron. El grupo entero converso por un rato cuando Kuro sintió un fuerte jalón y se dio cuenta de que machi la estaba arrastrando lejos del grupo

"machi más te vale que sea importante"

"Por supuesto que es importante". Kuro ensancho sus ojos, machi prosiguió "me preocupa Danchou, está muy cambiado desde que lo viste hace 3 años y no me gusta"

"¿en qué sentido esta cambiado?"

"se pasa diciendo que quiere acercarse al bastardo de la cadena y eso me preocupa"

"y ¿por qué te preocupa?"

"no lo sé, solo es una corazonada"

"Así que es una intuición"

"si"

"eh, hablare con el"

"gracias Kuro"

"pero ¿Por qué solo me lo dices a mí?"

"es que, siempre que críticas o le dices algo a Danchou el cambia su actitud"

Nobunaga se agregó a la conversación. "oye Kuro, machi" las dos miraron al samurái que se acercaba "¿de qué hablan?".

"de cosas de mujeres" dijeron las dos al unísono.

"ustedes y sus cosas de mujeres" dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico

De pronto sonó el timbre del teléfono de Kuro, era Leorio con un mensaje nada lindo.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA disculpenme por las posibles faltas de ortografia**

**espero que les guste y por favor comente**

**gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**_aclaración_****_: hunter x hunter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto por Kuro que fue un invento mio_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROBLEMAS: <em>**Kuro contesto su teléfono.

"¿Qué pasa Leorio?"

"Gon y Killua desaparecieron" grito Leorio desesperado, Kuro escucho la agitada respiración de Leorio y por detrás escuchaba la voz de Kurapika llamándolos desesperadamente

"¡¿Qué?!"

"vimos cómo se los llevaban una personas, Kurapika alcanzo a escuchar que decían tu nombre, como si quisieran algo de ti e intentaran conseguirlos torturándolos a ellos_"_

"yo"

"¿Qué?"

Kuro le corto a Leorio sin darle explicaciones de su extraño comportamiento. Los miembros de la araña solo vieron a Kuro correr hacia el hotel. Kuroro no tuvo otra opción que seguirla. Cuando llegaron al hotel los ojos de los 2 cazadores ensancharon sus ojos al ver llegar a Kuro seguida de Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kuroro" gritaron Kurapika y Leorio al unísono mientras se ubicaban en postura de lucha.

Kuro se giró y miro sorprendida hacia atrás, apunto con su dedo las ropas del líder de las arañas.

"Kuroro tu disfraz"

Kuroro no se había dado cuenta que había vuelto a su forma original como el líder de la araña. Entonces se escuchó la vos confundida del joven rubio y el doctor "¿disfraz?"

Kuro no tuvo otra opción que contar todo lo que estaba pasando. Después de una larga y tediosa explicación, que sorpresivamente el doctor y el rubio entendieron muy bien se concentraron en el tema original que era la desaparición de Gon y Killua, aunque Kurapika no estaba muy cómodo con la presencia de Kuroro, en realidad lo único que quería era matar al líder de las arañas, pero Kuro lo miraba de vez en cuando con expresión de _'por favor no lo mates'_ Kurapika dirigía su mirada para otra parte y la muchacha le daba sonrisas muy infantiles lo que calmaban un poco al molesto Kuruta.

"lo más probable es que aprovecharon que estábamos con la guardia baja "dijo repentinamente Leorio, mirando hacia un costado, claro que la preocupación se notaba en su cara, incluso Kurapika se notaba más preocupado por sus amigos que por la presencia ten cercana de Kuroro.

Repentinamente la muchacha se encamino hacia la salida, Kurapika noto que Kuro iba a hacer una locura claro que ella se había hartado de esperar sin poder hacer nada, necesitaba actuar, hacer algo, ya que conocía a los secuestradores de Gon y Killua sentía que debía hacer algo, ciertamente sabia dónde iban a estar y lo que buscaban.

"¿Kuro adónde vas?" le pregunto Kuroro con su común cara de indiferencia.

"si ellos me quieren me tendrán"

"¿te quieren?" pregunto Leorio, pero el comentario no detuvo a la muchacha "por lo menos sabes quiénes son" le volvió a preguntar el doctor

"tengo mis sospechas" respondió con un tono de voz muy sombrío y sin dejar de caminar.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntaron todos al unísono

"la banda de asesinos akuryo (en mi diccionario significa: espíritu maligno)"

Kuroro ensancho sus ojos y se dirigió a Kuro.

"no habías matado a su líder"

"si pero, ellos son como la araña, lo pueden reemplazar inmediatamente" respondió de forma fría e insensible.

"entiendo". Volvió a hablar el líder, Kuroro sujeto su mentón y guardo silencio.

Todos intentaban procesar el hecho de que una banda de asesinos secuestrara a sus amigos, Kuro siguió su camino, pero Kurapika se puso en frente de ella Kuroro se le acercó y tomo su brazo intentando detenerla, pero no por la fuerza de hecho la estaba convenciendo por medio de argumentos para que se quedara en el hotel y no cometiera alguna estupidez.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA disculpenme por las posibles faltas de ortografia**

**espero que les guste y por favor comente**

**gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7

**_aclaración_****_: hunter x hunter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, excepto por Kuro que fue un invento mio_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALIADOS EXTRAÑOS<em>**: Una joven se encontraba tirada en el suelo de unas ruinas, sus manos y piernas encadenadas y con una herida de muerte en su estómago, en su mirada no se reflejaba nada, ningún sentimiento estaba reflejado en su rostro. De pronto retumbó una voz masculina en todo el lugar. Era un hombre alto de contextura extremadamente gruesa y muy musculoso, en su rostro demostraba una mirada de impaciencia y furia.

"¿vas a hablar o no?"

La muchacha no pronuncio ninguna palabra, ni siquiera hubo un movimiento de ojos. Entonces el hombre estallo en rabia y volvió a enterrar su espada en el estómago de la muchacha, en ese momento la expresión de Kuro cambio a una de dolor, pero solo fue por un segundo.

"si no vas a ha-"

El hombre no termino de pronunciar la oración cuando una bala atravesó su cabeza y la sangre se expandió por todo el lugar. Pakunoda entro al lugar junto con Kuroro y unos pocos segundos después entro Uvogin y Machi.

"no se muevan" ordeno Kuroro mientras rompía las cadenas y levantaba a la muchacha del suelo. Kuro logro divisar por el rabillo de su ojo que el líder del grupo, que la tenía encadenada, estaba apuntando su pistola hacia Pakunoda quien estaba vigilando a los demás miembros del akuryo, ella había sido la única que lo había notado, teniendo en consideración que el Genei ryodan aún no eran tan fuertes, sin otro remedio le lanzó, en cuestión de segundos, una navaja hecha de nen al líder atravesándole la cabeza.

* * *

><p>"y que planeas hacer al respecto" pregunto Kuroro, que aun con desconfianza le sostenía el brazo a la muchacha para que no hiciera alguna estupidez.<p>

"ellos me quieren" respondió la chica.

"está bien suponiendo que vas a buscar a los muchacho y los encuentras, ¿que harías después? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"emm, supongo que matarlos y ya" Kuro había dicho eso muy insegura, realmente si lograba llegar ¿Qué haría después? Y si ellos no estaban, y si mataban a Gon y Killua para torturarla, no ella no permitiría eso, Kurapika no le perdonaría jamás, si eso llegara a pasar, pero que podría hacer digamos que lograba rescatar a Gon y Killua y ellos la ayudaban, considerando que ese grupo no dejaba intactos a sus rehenes lo más probable es que estuvieran heridos por lo que no podía contar con la ayuda de los muchachos, ella sola no podría con un grupo tan grande como el akuryo, para ser sincera consigo misma ella no tenía ningún plan en mente, lo único que quería hacer era rescatar a Gon y Killua lo más rápido posible "pero ellos me quieren a mí, quieren vengarse"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el Kuruta, aun molesto por la presencia de su más grande enemigo y aun mas de que Kuroro lucifer se preocupara tanto por Kuro.

"Por qué hace 10 años mate a su líder" la chica no se atrevía a mirar a Kurapika a la cara, ciertamente el Kuruta sabía que Kuro había matado a personas en el pasado, era parte de su trabajo, pero nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"¿Por qué mataste a su líder?" Leorio pregunto con mucha curiosidad, cada vez se sentía más atraído por el tema, lo encontraba interesante y aun más por el hecho de que Kuroro estaba cerca y Kurapika no lo había atacado, ni siquiera sus ojos se habían vuelto escarlata.

El rostro de Kuro se envolvió en tristeza y nostalgia "por qué las arañas estaban peleando contra ellos y Paku no se había dado cuenta de que el líder de ese grupo le estaba apuntando y lo mate para salvarla".

"¿Pakunoda?" pregunto Kurapika con un deje de rabia en su voz, aunque noto la tristeza en los ojos de la muchacha él no iba a dejar de odiar repentinamente a la araña solo porque ella era su amiga, pero aun así sentía culpabilidad.

"si" respondió la Kuruta mirando a Kurapika directamente a los ojos haciéndole saber que aún no lo perdonaba por eso, pero que lo entendía.

"la Pakunoda que tu mataste Kuruta" Kuroro le dijo con un rostro de indiferencia, aunque con un deje de ira en su voz.

Kurapika no pudo contener su ira, quería matar a Kuroro ahí mismo, quería completar su venganza, quería acabar con el causante de todo el sufrimiento de su tribu, pero no podía, no sin antes tener de vuelta a sus amigos, se maldijo interiormente por su comportamiento, tenía a su enemigo jurado en frente de él y no podía hacer nada porque un grupo de asesinos había capturado a sus amigos, estaba cruzando una verdadera crisis existencial. Leorio, para evitar que el Kuruta atacara a Kuroro, se volvió a dirigir hacia Kuro.

"y que hacían peleando contra ese grupo"

"Después de la masacre de la tribu ellos me encerraron en una ruinas por todo un año" Kurapika salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho las palabras de Kuro, el Kuruta no podía creer lo que había escuchado, como señal de eso él y Leorio ensancharon sus ojos todo lo que estos les permitieron, Kuro ignoro eso y continuo "ellos me querían para entrenarse obtener información de cómo asesinar y para su diversión personal así que ellos hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo en ese año y lo hubieran seguido haciendo si no hubiera sido por Kuroro y las demás arañas, por eso se encontraban peleando en ese momento contra ellos"

"recuerdo que tú de la nada lanzaste una navaja que atravesó con mucha perfección las cienes del líder del akuryo" dijo Kuroro mirando a Kuro, con mucho orgullo en su voz.

"si tenías una navaja, ¿por qué no la habías ocupado?" pregunto Leorio con mucha curiosidad

"ah es que la navaja estaba hecha de nen y una de las condiciones que le puse fue que solo funcionara cuando mi vida corriera peligro, quiero decir cuando tuviera una herida muy grande o algo por el estilo, por eso no la había ocupado"

"oh, ya veo" respondió Leorio, comenzado a entender la situación por la que había paso Kuro, Leorio entendió porque Kuro apreciaba tanto a las arañas, les debía su vida.

Kurapika no entendía como podían hablar de eso tan tranquilamente, la vida de gente estando en peligro y como hablaban de asesinar como si no fuera la gran cosa, enserio quería matar a Kuroro, pero él le debía algo, le debía que Kuro estuviera viva así que se calmó al comprender que si Kuroro no la hubiera salvado, ella habría tenido una muerte segura. "y como haremos para recuperar a Gon y Killua" replico el Kuruta a Kuro y Leorio quienes se habían distraído del tema y continuo diciendo "no podemos hacer un intercambio por que de seguro mataran a Kuro".

"tienes razón" respondió Kuroro, el sujeto su mentón y la sala quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que el líder de las arañas hablo "si no te molesta trabajar junto con las arañas podríamos pedirle ayuda a los demás miembros "el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino, hace mucho tiempo que no hacía nada con las arañas, por otra parte Kurapika parecía tener una lucha interna hasta que miro a Kuro y esta le dio una linda e infantil sonrisa a Kurapika, lo cual basto para convérselo.

"yo no tengo problema en eso" respondió el Kuruta después de tragar toda su molestia "pero el problema es si a ellos no les molesta trabajar conmigo"

"Nobu lo mataría al instante" agrego Kuro con una pequeña risa, imaginando como reaccionaria el samurái al enterarse de que trabajara con su mayor enemigo.

"no si les ordeno que no lo hagan, además si tú le dices a Nobu que lo atacaras si él le hace algo al Kuruta no le hará absolutamente nada" dijo Kuroro muy confiado de lo que estaba diciendo.

Leorio y Kurapika no entendían mucho el porqué de la seguridad de Kuroro, pero lo que entendieron muy bien era que las demás arañas le tenían mucho respeto a Kuro. Luego siguieron conversando sobre los detalles de cómo rescatar a Gon y Killua, mientras Kuroro contactaba con las arañas. Después de unos minutos a lo lejos en la entrada del hotel se visualizaba un gran grupo que se acercaban con mucha prisa hacia el ladrón.

"Danchou que sucede" dijo Shalnarck con la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba

"dijo que era urgente" replico Phinx con su tan singular tono de voz

Nobunaga miro hacia el lado de Kuroro viendo al bastardo de la cadena, el samurái desenfundo su espada y cuando se disponía a cortar en dos al Kuruta, Kuro se puso al frente de Kurapika dándole una mirada asesina al samurái, el cual dio un paso atrás junto con un escalofrió, Kurapika y Leorio no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, _"una araña con miedo" _pensaron los dos jóvenes. Kuro se dirigió hacia los demás miembros del Genei ryodan.

"si a este chico" dijo señalando a Kurapika "le falta un solo cabello, el responsable ira directo al infierno o sufrirá uno de mis correctivos"

A Feitan le provoco un escalofrió acompañado con una parálisis la escuchar las palabras de Kuro.

"parece que Feitan ya ha sufrido uno de los sermones de Kuro" dijo Shalnarck con un tono de voz burlesco.

"debe ser terrible como para que Feitan se asuste" agregó Phinx junto con una carcajada

Kuro no soportando el comportamiento, irresponsable, de sus compañeros interrumpió "ya basta de eso, DANCHOU como solucionaremos el problema de Gon y Killua" claro que hizo un hincapié en la palabra Danchou

Kurapika y Leorio no se acostumbraban a que Kuro era parte del Genei ryodan, por eso les sonaba raro de que ella le dijera Danchou a Kuroro

"mmm, creo que el Kuruta debe trazar el plan después de todo él es el amigo de los chicos" dijo Kuroro después de pensarlo un rato

"tienes razón" dijo la muchacha al momento de que todos miraban a Kurapika.

"yo no sé qué habilidades tienen, así que es mejor que ustedes tracen el plan" dijo el muchacho rubio mirando hacia un lado él no quería hacer contacto visual con un miembro de la araña y mucho menos con Kuroro lucifer.

"entonces Machi, Shalnarck, Kuro, Nobunaga y Shizuku trabajaran juntos, los demás se pueden ir pero estén atentos en cualquier momento los llamare." Habiendo dicho eso los miembros no mencionados se dirigieron a la salida quedando solo los 5 mencionados. "Kuro y Shizuku, ustedes serán los señuelos".

"entendido" dijeron las dos, sin ninguna objeción

"Nobunaga y Machi, ustedes vigilaran a nuestros señuelos" continuo diciendo "y Shalnarck tu obtendrás información sobre ese grupo, quiero su ubicación actual, ventajas y desventajas, habilidades y puntos débiles, todo eso lo quiero tener en un máximo de una hora"

"entendido" habiendo dicho eso Shalnarck se dirigió a la salida. Kurapika y Leorio no podían creer lo obediente que eran las arañas y lo exigente que era su líder.

"Kurapika, Leorio y tu imagino que deben rescatar a Gon y Killua" dijo Kuro mirando a Kuroro.

"¿no tienen problema en trabajar conmigo?"¨pregunto Kuroro

"no" dijeron ambos al unísono.

"entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de eso" dijo con una expresión de indiferencia "ahora solo debemos esperar a Shalnarck para que podamos trazar un plan así que por el momento dispérsense"

"entendido" dijeron las arañas, incluida Kuro ya que ella también era una araña ocupando el puesto de Paku en las misiones. Y así todos se separaron Shizuku, Machi y Kuro se unieron a Leorio y Kurapika mientras que Nobunaga y Kuroro fueron a tomar té en el restaurant.

"y nosotras ¿qué hacemos?" pregunto Shizuku algo aburrida.

"no lo sé, machi alguna idea de que podemos hacer en esta hora" dijo Kuro también algo aburrida.

Machi pensó por unos minutos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el bastardo de la cadena percatándose de que al lado del chico se encontraba cierto doctor que era más o menos de su edad. Machi se acercó al oído de Kuro susurrándole "como se llama el que está al lado del bastardo de la cadena".

Kuro la miro y miro a Leorio varias veces suspirando en señal de derrota, se acercó a Kurapika "bien te los presentare" dijo finalmente "el" señalando a Kurapika "es el bastardo de la cadena y se llama Kurapika así que si no les molesta llamarlo por su nombre ya lo saben y el que está a su lado se llama Leorio y es doctor" luego señalando a Shizuku y a Machi dijo "ellas son Shizuku y Machi, así que, Kurapika si no te molesta llamarlas por su nombre ya los sabes"

"encantadas" dijeron ambas al unísono.

"el placer es nuestro" dijo Leorio con una voz muy formal

Kurapika no entendía el propósito de la presentación después de todo ellas eran del Genei ryodan y eran las que habían capturado a Gon y Killua en el pasado, Kuro miro a Kurapika con una sonrisa pícara.

"Shizuku, Kurapika" los dos miraron a Kuro quien estaba con la misma sonrisa "por qué no vamos a comprar algunos libros, Leorio y Machi porfavor quédense aquí para informarnos de lo que pueda suceder"

"entendido" dijo machi comprendiendo el plan enseguida "cuídate Kuro"

"No soy una bebe" dijo Kuro haciendo un puchero.

Kurapika, Shizuku y Kuro salieron hacia una librería dejando solos a Machi y Leorio en el hotel. Después de unos minutos de caminata Kurapika no pudo contener su curiosidad y pregunto.

"cuál es el objetivo de dejar a Machi y Leorio solos en el hotel"

"Machi quiere encontrar pareja y Leorio cumple con las condiciones que Machi le pone a los hombres por eso decidí dejarlos solos"

"espero de que Machi no lo asuste como a los otros" dijo Shizuku entre risas.

"tienes razón el ultimo que se quedó a solas con Machi salió corriendo despavorido" agrego Kuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"si" Shizuku miro a Kurapika y no aguantando su curiosidad dijo "Kurapika ¿verdad?" obteniendo con mucho éxito la atención del chico rubio "¿siempre eres así de callado o es porque nos odias?"

Kurapika ensancho sus ojos por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir frente a una pregunta, no sabía el por qué pero sentía como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes. "no es que los odie solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar con mujeres"

Shizuku miro a Kuro y ella solo asintió diciendo "Kurapika en la tribu solo se reunía con los hombres, yo era su única amiga mujer"

"oh, debes ser afortunado Kurapika, Kuro no es de las personas que le dan su confianza a cualquier hombre"

"¿eh?"

"no digas tonterías Shizuku"

El teléfono de Shizuku sonó y ella se alejó un poco del grupo para contestar.

"_no es que los odie_" dijo mirando a Kurapika con un rostro de confusión.

"En realidad siento que son personas muy normales no siento como si fuera la banda de ladrones Genei ryodan"

Kuro sonrió un poco y dijo "es que ellos son muy normales cuando están en confianza si los conocieras mejor sabrías de lo que hablo"

Shizuku se acercó a la pareja de jóvenes diciendo "Shalnarck ya regreso al hotel ahí que volver".

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA disculpenme por las posibles faltas de ortografia**

**espero que les guste y por favor comente**

**gracias por leer**


End file.
